A motor vehicle often comprises a plurality of movable objects, the position of which is detected by means of position sensors. To detect the position of a movable object, a position transmitter, such as a passive resonant circuit or a metal element, is often arranged on the movable object. To detect the position of the position transmitter, a differential transformer comprising a primary coil and two secondary coils is often used, wherein the primary coil and the secondary coils can be magnetically coupled via the position sensor.
The primary coil can hereby be excited by means of a carrier signal to induce electric signals in the secondary coils. The induced electric signals can be evaluated in order to determine the position of the position transmitter, for example by means of a processor or a microcontroller. The carrier signal is often regenerated extensively for this purpose.